Coco: La historia oculta
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Héctor Rivera Treviño, era un joven omega dentro de una típica familia mexicana, aunque había algo poco común en él; tenía una voz privilegiada y una mente maestra para componer hermosas canciones. Omegaverse.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Coco no me pertenecen, sino a Disney.

 **Personajes:** Ernesto de la Cruz, Héctor Rivera, Imelda, Coco.

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencia:** Este fic contiene slash, omegaverse, lemon, sobrenatural y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Resumen** : Y si la historia de no fuese como nos la contaron en la película _._

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Coco: La historia oculta**

—

Héctor Rivera Treviño, era un joven omega dentro de una típica familia mexicana, aunque había algo poco común en él; tenía una voz privilegiada y una mente maestra para componer hermosas canciones.

Pasaba su tiempo libre en compañía de Imelda Rivera García, su prima tercera, una alfa fuerte y orgullosa, como todos los de su casta.

Las familias de ambos estaban ansiosos de que esos dos se casaran, pero nadie pensó que sus planes se verían arruinados cuándo él apareció; Ernesto de la Cruz, un alfa musculoso, apuesto y músico.

Fue amor a primera vista, ambos, alfa y omega parecían haber sido creados el uno para el otro, las composiciones de Héctor interpretadas por Ernesto embelesaban hasta a los mismos ángeles.

Pero había un problema en el recién formado paraíso; Juana, la madre alfa de Héctor no estaba dispuesta a que el menor y único omega de sus hijos varones, se enlazara con un perfecto don nadie que no tenía ni dónde caerse muerto.

—Pero madre Juana… —protestó Héctor. A penas una hora atrás, la alfa había sacado a patadas a Ernesto de su casa, ¿el motivo? Pedir la mano de su vástago.

—Nada de peros, eres un omega y como tal, debes obedecer lo que el alfa de la manada te ordena —sentenció la mujer; Héctor miró a la tercera persona en la habitación, suplicándole con la mirada, pero ésta, simplemente agachó la cabeza, acariciando distraídamente su vientre, dónde se encontraba su bebé no nato, el décimo hijo de su alfa, pero el primero suyo.

Héctor se mordió el labio; no culpaba a la esposa de su madre, después de todo en esa sociedad, los omegas y las mujeres betas no tenían otra función más que complacer a su pareja; no tenían derecho a la educación, no podían votar, ni siquiera podían decidir sobre sus cuerpos.

Él y sus hermanas tenían suerte; pertenecían a una familia que, si bien no podía considerarse acaudalada, si contaban con los recursos suficientes para vivir con ciertas comodidades, incluso, los tres hijos alfas mayores, se encontraban estudiando en ciudad de México, en una academia militar; por otro lado, Héctor y sus hermanas (omegas por supuesto), sabían leer y escribir, además de que él tenía educación musical.

—Imelda será una mejor pareja —dijo la alfa antes de darle un trago a su bebida. —Ella te cuidará bien y tú le darás buenos hijos.

Héctor quiso protestar, pero la llegada de sus hermanas que emocionadas hablaban del próximo enlace de Fausta con un omega llamado Luis hizo que desistiera del tema.

…

Había pasado un mes desde su discusión; Imelda había iniciado el cortejo, en todo ese tiempo no vio a Ernesto. El corazón de Héctor se estrujaba con la sola idea de no volver a verlo jamás.

¿Y si el amor que le decía tener no era más que una excusa barata para llevarlo a la cama? Después de todo, Ernesto era un conocido Don Juan, con una larga lista de conquistas.

Suspiró con pesar. Tomó su vieja guitarra, cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar. Había estado trabajando en una nueva canción.

—Héctor —el aludido frunció el ceño; observó con severidad al alfa que tanto amaba, pero también, que era el objeto de su odio en ese momento.

—¿Qué quieres Ernesto?

—Venía a disculparme por ausentarme. Te traje un obsequio —dijo mostrándole lo que traía oculto tras su espalda, una guitarra. Héctor miró el instrumento con reserva; era preciosa, de un pulcro blanco con dibujos de calaveras.

Seguramente debió costarle una fortuna.

—Es hermosa —dijo tomándola con cuidado.

—No tanto como tú.

Se abrazaron al tiempo que compartían un beso. Pronto sería el celo de Héctor y su necesidad por Ernesto era cada vez más grande. No quería casarse con nadie que no fuera su alfa.

—Escapemos —susurró el omega al oído del moreno.

Oh, por supuesto que lo haría. Ernesto pensaba robarse a su castaño, llevarlo lejos y marcarlo como suyo, para que nadie, ni Imelda o la familia de Héctor pudiera arrebatarle de su lado.

…

Ernesto se llevó a Héctor un día de Muertos; valiéndose que toda la familia Rivera se hubiera ido al cementerio a pasar la noche junto a sus difuntos. En esa ocasión, el castaño no había ido, fingiéndose enfermo.

Cuándo su madre alfa se enteró, la pareja ya se había enlazado.

Pasaron un par de años; Imelda se había casado con una joven omega, que adoraba el suelo que pisaba. Héctor y Ernesto tuvieron una hermosa niña que era la viva imagen de su padre omega; le llamaron Coco y Héctor la adoraba.

Durante ese tiempo, el omega había compuesto infinidad de canciones que tocaba junto a su alfa; su favorita era _Recuérdame_ , que había escrito para su hija.

Todo parecía miel sobre hojuelas. Ernesto amaba a Héctor de eso no había duda; disfrutaba cantar con él, hacerle el amor (en especial durante sus celos), pero su nueva vida como padres lo asfixiaba. La mocosa estaba demasiado pegada a su omega (porqué Héctor era suyo y odiaba compartirlo). Su sueño de volverse famosos también se vio afectado por el pequeño engendro, pues al omega le interesaba más la escuincla.

—Vamos Héctor, es una gran oportunidad —hace un par de días había ido un hombre a Santa Cecilia, era un cazatalentos que lo había escuchado cantar y le había propuesto irse a la capital para volverse famoso.

—Puedes ir tú solo Ernesto —le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

—Te necesito conmigo. Tus canciones son maravillosas, el mundo merece conocerlas.

—¿Qué hay de Coco? —Esa mocosa de nuevo.

—Imelda podría cuidarla, es su madrina después de todo —respondió con voz dulce, debía convencerle de algún modo. —Sólo será por unos meses, cuándo estemos establecidos vendremos por ella.

Héctor le miró con ojos llorosos, no quería alejarse de su cachorro pero tampoco deseaba interferir con el sueño de su alfa. Ernesto había nacido para cosas grandes y ahí, en Santa Cecilia jamás lo lograría, pero, ¿y Coco?

—Cuándo logremos nuestro sueño, podremos darle lo mejor a nuestra hija —Ernesto era un manipulador y sabía que hilos jalar para que Héctor hiciera lo que él deseaba.

Con la vida que llevaban actualmente, poco podían ofrecerle a su hija; no tenían muchos recursos. Héctor era repudiado por su familia y con lo que Ernesto y él ganaban en la plaza no les alcanzaba para vivir. Muchas veces tuvo que quitarse el pan de la boca para dárselo a su niña.

—Bien, pero solo por unos meses —aunque se le rompiera el corazón, debía hacerlo por Coco.

…

Fue una tarde lluviosa cuándo la familia se despidió; Héctor había pasado la noche con su hija, cantando _Recuérdame_.

—No te preocupes mi amor, regresaremos antes de que te des cuenta —le aseguró a la niña. Miró a su amiga de la infancia, que en ese momento estaba acompañada por sus hermanos, los gemelos Oscar y Felipe, dos omegas. —Cuídala mucho por favor.

—Más te vale que regresen en dos meses o les daré tan fuerte con mi bota que desearan morir —los amenazó la alfa.

—Es mejor que le hagas caso —dijo Felipe escondiéndose detrás de su gemelo.

—No te preocupes Imelda —habló Ernesto tomando a Héctor por la cintura —. Regresaremos por nuestro tesorito.

—Coco —susurró el omega aguantando las ganas de llorar, no quería separarse de su bebé, pero era necesario, por ella, por su futuro.

—Y tú —dijo Imelda presionando la nariz de Ernesto —, más te vale que cuides de Héctor o te cortare el orgullo.

De la Cruz sonrió, asegurándole que cuidaría de su omega aun si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Terminadas las despedidas, la pareja se alejó, perdiéndose entre la gente. Esa fue la última vez que Imelda, Coco o cualquier otra persona en Santa Cecilia viera a Héctor con vida.

Cuándo la fama de Ernesto comenzó a crecer y las noticias de la pareja se esfumaban en el viento; Imelda creyó que Héctor había decidido abandonar a su cachorro, del alfa no le sorprendía, después de todo, ella sabía que no tenía madera de padre y dudaba seriamente que siquiera tuviera corazón.

El tiempo pasó y con él, Coco fue creciendo; el odio de Imelda por Héctor y Ernesto llegó hasta el punto de desterrar la música de su vida y de la pequeña.

...

El tiempo pasó, Coco se transformó en una bella mujer, una omega como su papá Héctor, se casó, tuvo hijos, nietos y bisnietos. Jamás perdió la fe en volver a ver a su papá; con el tiempo, la edad comenzó a ser mella en ella, pero, quizás, uno de sus bisnietos podría traerle algo de alivió a su herido corazón.

Tu papá te amaba, te amó y te amará, nunca quiso dejarte, pero la crueldad de un hombre ambicioso los separó.

…

Espero les gustara. Si quieren que haya una continuación o secuela, no duden en pedirla. Bye, bye.


End file.
